There are described blow molding articles used as interior material for automobiles or the like, in which a blow molding article with a skin comprised of unwoven fabric is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 63-92431, a hollow double-wall structure panel with a rib used for automobile interiors or the like is described in JP-A-10-235720, and a thermoplastic resin composition having a crystal nucleating agent added therein is described in JP-A-7-278449.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-63-92431
Patent Document 2: JP-A-10-235720
Patent Document 3: JP-A-7-278449